gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Basil Brawlmonk Sr.
Early life Basil Brawlmonk I was born May 5, 1536 in Castilla Spain. He grew up poor. He had a very uneventful childhood, except the fact that he served as a a deckhand on a slave ship from age 10 to 14. He learned how to fight, aboard that ship as he fought entire tribes with the rest of the crew to try and get them onboard the main slave ship. Basil became really against slavery eventually, and decided to leave the slave ship in Africa and abandoned the actual crew. Basil joined a tribe, he was in it for 2 years. Basil learned to respect them, and rose to the rank of cheif, after defeating the cheif in combat. He asked of the tribe to take him to the nearest British Settlement. He was taken there, and the tribe escaped. Basil spent 2 years in the settlement, and eventually was able to land a spot on another ship. Basil now served as a British Quartermaster. Basil of course was mainly Spanish. Basil was able to blend in well however. Basil worked there until he was able to get to London. He enlisted in the British Navy there. Basil went through basic training and was a standout. Basil served 20 years until the rank of Midshipman, 8 valor awards, and numerous battles testing his salt. Officer in the Royal Navy Basil was promoted to Lt. at the age of 40, he served in many famous British Naval Battles against the Spanish themselves, the French, and many many pirates. He had been stabbed 20 times and survived against a group of brigands. All through this, he survived. He was promoted to LT, a position he rightfully deserved. He won a medal of valor award, his 9th for stopping an assination attempt against the King of England, and was almost knighted but due to his Spanish Nationality, that stopped the King from knighting him. However, he recieved promotion to Commodore. He spent 10 years as a Commodore, until his promotion to Admiral. He won a career total of 20 medal of valor awards, and walked away from the Navy scarred with mulltiple bullet wounds, stab wounds, and no feeling in his entire left side due a huge explosion. Starting a Family Basil had so much money, he didn't know what he wanted to do with it, so he decided to buy land from the King, and become a father. He married a young women from England and had a couple children. The child he saw the most in, was Basil Brawlmonk II his namesake and a child that he trained from the ground up. Death At the age of 68, he had a heart attack and died. Appearance to Basil IV In 1748, Basil needed guidance on a certain issue in coming back. Basil was walking in his palace in Istanbul, when 3 men where standing there. One of them looked familiar, but he couldn't recognize the other two. They all looked to be about his age, but something was wrong with them, they where enveloped in a bluish light. They where conversing and all at once that all stopped, and it was scary silent. They all turned and faced him at the same time, they were side by side. Basils jaw dropped, it was his father. His father said "Basil my son, allow me to introduce you to Basily Galifizois Peter Michael Brawlmonk I, and II your grandfather and your great grandfather, and you know who I am". Basil said still in shock "....dad???". He said "Yes" "We will all speak to you" Basils great grandfather stepped forward and pulled a coin out of his pocket it looked just like the one Basil owned. He said in his very low and gravely voice "You know why we are here Basil, your time has come". They wanted to lead Basil to the afterlife. Basil said "No, I will not die now Great Grandfather". Basils Great Grandfather replid "You cheated death, and came back from being physically dead multiple times Basil". "You know as well as I you belong with us here in the afterlife". Basils Grandfather stepped forward and said "Hes right grandson, you know that you don't belong here any longer, and you died in a just fashion". Basils father stepped forward and said "Son, you know I love you but please don't try and cheat death, you know death will catch you eventually, we offer you the chance to be forgiven by Death and you will be allowed into the afterlife not the hell you where in before". Basil IV said "No!!!!" and drew his sword. It was silent, but then they transformed into actual men. They where looking at eachother and saying "What the hell????" "What happened to us". "DEATH SENT US BACK TO THE LIVING WORLD" cried Basil II. They all drew their swords and pointed them right at Basil IV, they all said "If you won't die, we will have to kill you and send you back to land of the dead". Basil IV said "I will not fight all of you". Basil I said "You betrayed nature itself, and the balance of the living and the dead". Basil I was the first to engage Basil, Basil II joined in, so did Basil III. Basil I's style was outdated and he could not keep up with Basil but still was able to go toe to toe. Basil IV said in a blade lock with all 3 of them "Very well, I shall send you all back now". Basil IV, kicked Basil II in the stomach and Basil II was clearly a better duelist then Basil. Basil outwitted him into a corner, and disarmed him. Basil II was the first to die, after being beheaded by Basil IV. Basil fought Basil I and III hard, but he stabbed Basil I in the heart. Basil III and Basil IV eyed eachother, and sized eachother up. Basil III said, "I never thought it would come to this, there is still time for you to accept death". Basil IV said "Sorry, i don't do requests" they clashed blades. They fought hard to a stalemate. Basil said "I watched you die once, I don't want to see it again". Basil and his father clashed blades until Basil IV, disarmed Basil III. Basil IV, wailed a huge punch with the butt of his sword knocking Basil III down. Basil III then was stabbed in the heart and said "You make me proud son", he then died once more. Category:POTCO